Good Luck, Duncans!
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: The Duncan children share an 'out-of-body' experience.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Hello, readers. Quick, little update here before my newest story. Some of you may have noticed that all stories except Good Girl Gone Bad have been removed from my page. This is because I did not have a clear path in mind when writing those stories, instead opting for simple excuses for sexual intercourse. The only exception to this (sorta) is GGGB, and even with that, I've run into insanely large writer's block. The only reason it's still up is because I didn't want to remove all thirteen chapters of the story I've worked so hard on. With the new year freshly here, I've made a resolution to make sure to only post stories when they are good and ready, and to also try to focus a bit more on plot more than simpleminded 'porking'. Again, thank you for whomever is still sticking around, and I hope you enjoy my first attempt at a plot based fanfiction.

**TEDDY POV**

It's been four weeks since Toby had been born, and life was finally beginning to calm down. Charlie was still being herself, but she was learning to get along with Toby. I couldn't blame her for being jealous; Toby had been born on her third birthday. If that wasn't going to cause issues later along the line, I didn't know what would.

Gabe and PJ were usually alone. Gabe having recently turned thirteen, was beginning to hang out a lot more with PJ, now that he was eighteen. PJ and Emmett's apartment was under inspection, so PJ was crashing in Gabe's room yet again. It was almost as if nothing had changed. I was sixteen and a half at the moment. Dad was off at some bug convention. Mom and I had both managed to escape his invitation, luckily. The termite queen was not eager to return, that was for sure.

Everything was going perfectly fine, until that one night. That one night when my entire life changed. I still couldn't say what exactly changed. It may have been the universe's way of smiting me for wishing to not be looked down upon. It may have been Mom's way of revenge on Gabe. Heck, it may have even been a flying saucer passing over the house as lightning struck it. I have no clue. But there was no denying what happened that night. That one, warm summer night, when the swap happened.

I know what you're thinking. _Swap? Teddy, what do you mean, swap?_ I mean body swap. I mean that when I woke up, I wasn't myself. I was lying in a bed, but the first thing I noticed was that my hair was tied differently. I usually slept with it in a bun; now, my hair was tied in a ponytail. I rolled over, not thinking too much about the hair, until my left elbow hit something perpendicular to the mattress. I opened my eyes, and felt my heart stop. I was in a cage!

I sat up much too quickly, and felt blood rush to my head. I raised my hands up to wipe the sleep from my eyes, and instead of my normal hands I saw stubby, childish fingers, with pink nail polish. I recognized that polish; it was the same one that I had done Charlie's nails with. I breathed heavily as I looked down at myself. My fears were validated; I was wearing Charlie's favorite nightgown, and underneath my bottom, I could feel one of my little sister's nighttime diapers. I had been right; I had become Charlie. I forced myself to take some deep breaths. I had to keep this a secret. Mom would have me taken to some doctor if she found out, and I didn't want that kind of stress. I would just have to play the part of the toddler for as long as this lasted. No matter what it took.

**GABE POV**

I went to bed that summer night scared. I was terrified from that horror movie I watched a few hours earlier. Mom had warned me about it, but I hadn't listened to her. I probably should have. Why did it always have to be the creepy old guy? Why? Anyways, as I laid down under my covers, I found that I was rifting off to sleep far too easily. I realized something was off too late; I had already faded into the world of dreams.

Or the world of nightmares, I should say. I knew that movie was a bad idea! I found myself waking numerous times in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. That was normal for me after horror movies, but for some reason, after the fourth time waking up and falling back to sleep, I was able to sleep completely soundly for hours. Even in my dreams, however, my entire body felt numb; tingly, almost. I tossed and turned, each time feeling as if I had little control over my body movements. However, then the nightmares returned, and I awoke screaming.

I felt something fall out of my mouth, and streak spit on my cheek. Why had I screamed? I never scream in the middle of the night. But that was about to change. I felt a dull ache in my stomach, something like hunger, but more primal. I felt like a starving animal, and that brought on more cries. I heard loud footsteps, and then light flooded the room. I rolled my head to the side, unable to lift it, and saw my mother in pajamas. She looked huge as she stood over me. Mom reached down with her gigantic hands, and placed one hand under each of my arms. I looked down at myself, and was shocked to see the pajamas that I had bought Toby to wear. Was it possible...?

It didn't matter if it was possible, I realized. I was now in the body of my baby brother, and if I knew anything about what mothers did when babies cried, then...

She sat down on a bed, cradling me in her lap. I had to admit, even though this was completely wrong, it felt so good. Mom never treated me with this much care when I was Gabe. In fact, even though I knew what was about to happen, I did nothing to try to stop it. I watched with an awed face as my own mother unbuttoned her blouse, and lifted her bra to reveal her large, bulbous breasts. If I was in my old body, and this wasn't my mother, these tits would have given me such a hard-on. But now that I was but a mere babe in my mom's arms, there was only one thing that these breasts held for me. And I knew it.

Mom cradled my head as she lifted me to the breast. I opened my mouth, as she pressed my face against her tit. Her nipple was engulfed by my tiny lips, and I suckled instinctively. It was as if just being inside Toby's body made me do things his way. Whatever; I could live with that temporarily. Even if I wanted to do something, there wasn't anything I could do anyways. Soon, I had drunk my mother dry, and she laid me back down in the crib. She climbed into her and Dad's bed next to me, and flicked off the lamp. She reached down, and stroked my hair slowly, soothingly. "Sweet dreams, Toby."

_'Yes,'_ I thought._ 'sweet dreams indeed.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AMY POV**

I was somewhat surprised to only hear Toby wake up once that night. Usually, I'm forced to get out of bed countless times to tend to him. Not that I minded, of course. That was one of the things I had learned to accept after raising four children before this little cutie. It had been Gabe's idea to name him Toby, one that I supported fully. However, even though my little angel only woke once, it was at five in the morning. I couldn't get myself back to sleep. So at about five thirty, I quietly crept out of my bedroom to check on my other little angel.

Charlie had been trying so hard to become potty trained, but at night, she had to be put into a nighttime diaper, just to be sure. I didn't want to keep changing the sheets each night she had an accident. I slowly pushed open the door, and crept over to her crib. We had given her a big girl bed for her birthday, but Bob couldn't figure out how to put it together. I had offered to help, but his ego wouldn't allow it. So for now, Charlie had to stick her crib. It didn't really matter; she didn't seem to mind.

My youngest daughter was sitting up, her back propped against the bars. Her eyes darted over to me, and I could see that she was just dozing back off to sleep. If I knew her, she had probably just woken up. Her eyes shot back open as I walked over to her. Usually, she was jumping around at this time of the morning. Some motherly instinct told me something was wrong. After I checked her diaper, I would have to remember to check for a fever, or a stomach ache.

**TEDDY POV**

I watched Mom pick me up, forcing myself to remain calm. I felt one of her arms under my padded bottom and the other around my back as she sat me on her hip. She bounced me up and down, smiling at me. I smiled back; I couldn't help it. "Good morning, Charlotte." Mom said in a hushed voice.

"Good morning, Mommy." I said, slightly thrown off by the high pitched voice of my sister coming from my mouth. I had to get used to this quickly. Mom carried me over to Charlie's changing table, and slid up my nightgown. I only now realized that the diaper was wet. Charlie must have done it before I became her. . I put my hands to my face in shame, only realizing how childish it was after I had done it. Being Charlie was causing me to do and think some pretty strange things. Little kid things. That was pretty unnerving.

Before I realized what had happened, Mom had pulled off my diaper, cleaned my lower half, and stood me up, sliding a pull-up between my legs. I pulled down my nightgown back down, covering my underwear again. Mommy put me back on her hip. "How did you sleep, sweetie?"

"Good." I said, softly. Mom put her hand onto my forehead, and I closed my eyes instinctively. Mommy made a noise, and pulled her hand off my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, honey?"

I shrugged. Mommy readjusted me on her hip. "Does your tummy feel alright?" Now that she had mentioned it, my stomach was sorta bothering me. I nodded, and Mommy carried me out of my room over to the bathroom. She reached into the medicine cabinet, and pulled out some liquid medicine. She poured me some, and handed it to me. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to drink it. I pouted, and shook my head. Mommy looked me in the eyes. "Charlie, it'll help. I promise." I shook my head. I had never had any issue taking medicine before. Why was I acting this way? I drank the liquid, and realized it left a bad taste in my mouth. I gagged, and I felt Mom's hand on my back.

"It's okay, Charlie. You're okay." I leaned my head onto Mom's shoulder, and felt my eyes become droopy. I slumped over, and fell asleep in my mother's arms.

**PJ POV**

I sat up with a start. My last thought had been about the movie Gabe and I had watched together, that old, cheesy horror flick that we'd rented. I hadn't been that into it, but it had freaked Gabe out pretty bad. He had woken up a few times in the past fe hours, but had fallen back to sleep fairly quickly. I glanced over to the clock, and saw that it was already eight in the morning. My alarm was going off. I reached out to shut it off, and noticed something. My arm looked much smaller than usual.

I stood up quickly, before dashing over to the mirror that was in the room I was sharing with Gabe again. I had a small heart attack when I saw sister, Teddy's body staring back at me. I looked around the room, only to find that I was not in fact standing in my own room, but instead found my girly sisters room. I felt dizzy as I looked over my sisters body in the mirrored reflection of half. Was this even possible? I turned to the side, looking over my sixteen year old sister's pajama-clad body. Was it wrong that I was staring at her beasts?

I couldn't be faulted, could I? After all this time whole thing was completely unnatural, and it was wasn't as if I was still looking at my sister's actual tits; I was in her body, which by extension was now my body. Damn you, eighteen year old hormones!

There was no way that I could tell mom any of this. If she found out, she would have me institutionalized, thinking that Teddy had going completely insane. I took a deep breath. This was going to be a strange summer day. First thing was first, though, I thought, as I turned to my sister's closet. I needed an outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**GABE POV**

Mom came back to pick me sometime around seven. I wasn't exactly sue, because I wasn't able to rad he clock anymore. I was beginning to get a bit concerned;what if this is as irreversible? What if I wasn't able to get back to my old body? Come to think of it, at did happen to my old body? I hoped that Toby wasn't in control of it. The last thing I needed was for my old body to start acting like an infant.

She held me like an infant, which I was surprised about at first, and then the reality hit me. Sh was holding me like this because that was what I was. She carried me over to the changing table. I had known that I had wet myself for a while, but I had no way of communicating without crying, and I didn't want to annoy mom too much. She unbuttoned my onesie, and pulled it off of me. I turned my head down as far as it would go, and I could see a thick, bulky diaper between my legs, with a huge wet patch in the front. Jesus, how much urine could an infant bladder hold?!

Soon, mom had unstrapped the soaked diaper, and slid it out from underneath me. I was then powdered, and placed in a new diaper, just sad bulky. Mom picked me up, and I felt her putting another onesie around me, before picking me up again. She sat back down in the chair she had sat in earlier, unbuttoning her shirt yet again. This time, I didn't have any doubts. I accepted the swollen nipple into my mouth without hesitation. I had to be careful though, I knew. If I got too comfortable in this body, I may not be able to get back to my old body.

**PJ POV**

There was a few seconds right after I realized what was going on, where I felt terrible. I wanted nothing more than to return to my old body. And then, I felt fine. In fact for a few seconds I let completely at ease in my little sis' body. Huh... That was weird. But I shook it off; I could live in my sister's body for a little while. But if I started to become Teddy, personality wise, I was going to have some serious problems.

I opened the door to Teddy's closet, and was taken aback at all the outfits she had. Good God, why did she need this many bikinis? I pushed some of the outfits out of the way, and I saw some of the outfits that Teddy wore frequently. I realized I had a few options; skinny jeans and a t-shirt, a dress, or a shirt and a skirt. The easiest answer was to just put on the shirt and jeans, so I picked up one of each, and laid them on the bed.

I looked back at the mirror. I was still in Teddy's pajamas. I felt my heart beating as I contemplated reaching up to touch the breasts on my chest. They were so enticing that it took all I had not to grope them. I resisted myself. I could feel the boobs when I put a bra on; even I could wait that little bit. I looked back into the closet. I smiled to myself. I didn't mind being a girl so much if I got to do this every morning, I thought to myself, as I picked up one of Teddy's blue bras.

I unbuttoned the pajama top from the bottom to the top. I could feel the fabric rubbing against the breasts on my chest, and it occurred to me that Teddy hadn't gone to bed wearing a bra. That was something I hadn't been expecting. I held my breath as I undid the final buttons, and let the two sides of the shirt swing open to reveal the moderately sized breasts on my chest. I had never noticed it back when I was PJ, but Teddy had some very nice melons on her chest (and by extension, on my chest). I reached up, and grabbed the boob. I had to bite my lip to hold in a moan, and the pleasure made my knees go weak. I released, breathing hard, and picked up the bra. That felt amazing!

After a bit of a struggle, I was able to get the bra on, and I pulled the pajama pants down, throwing them in Teddy's hamper. I pulled the dress on, and felt a type of freedom between my legs that I had never had as a boy. Was that because of the dress, or the lack of a dick between my legs? Probably both. I looked at Teddy's calender. Today, she had 'shopping trip with Mom' circled. Well, it looked as if I had something to do today.

**TEDDY POV**

Mom must have thought that something was wrong. That wasn't good. My heart was beginning to beat a little faster. I couldn't let that happen again. Mom came back into the room at about eight in the morning. By that point, I had awoken again. I was beginning to get used to my new, smaller body (or as used to it as I could get). One thing I noticed, though, was that my mind felt fuzzy. As if there was a static buzz, blocking out some of my mind. I couldn't let that bother me, though.

Mom picked me up, and smiled at me, setting me down on the ground and opening one of the dressers in Charlie's room. She turned back to me. "What do you want to wear today, Charlotte?"

I walked over, and looked into the drawer. I pointed to a purple dress, and Mom picked it up. She helped me get out of the nightgown, and I held my arms up as she pulled the purple dress over my head. I looked over at Charlie's mirror, and was shocked. For the first time, I saw the extent of the change. I actually saw myself in Charlie's body. Mom reached down, and scooped me up, sitting me on her hip. She looked at me, and I looked back at her. I could almost feel the love coming from her, a feeling that I hadn't felt since I had been a little girl myself. It was nice, to say the least.

"I have to go the store for a little while, and Gabe is going to watch you. Can I trust you to be good for Gabe?"

I nodded. I had forgotten, but before I became Charlie, I had agreed to go with Mom to go shopping. PJ must have been going to hang out with friends; that was the only way that she would leave Toby and Charlie with Gabe. That said, I got the feeling that Mom wasn't so much letting Gabe babysit, but testing him if he was ready to be treated as an adult.

Mom carried me downstairs, where my old body was sitting on the couch. For a split second, I wondered if one of my siblings had ended up inside my body, but I dismissed the thought. There was no way that could happen. Mom gave me breakfast, and I ate it. Before I knew it, she was walking out of the door with Teddy. PJ had left a little while before, leaving me with Gabe and Toby. I was sitting on the floor in the living room, captivated by Charlie's favorite TV show, the Gurgles. I had no idea why; the adult part of my brain was resisting it, but my body wasn't responding to my wills to stop watching. I didn't even hear the door open when Gabe's guest arrived.


End file.
